


Warmth (Bob x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: The Drop (2014)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: One fine morning at the park can bring you to meet an adorable puppy and it's equally adorable owner, Bob.





	Warmth (Bob x Reader)

You were almost about to doze off on the bench, feeling a bit too comfortable by the warmth of the morning sun amidst the December chill.  All cause you decided to go for a walk and explore your neighborhood in Brooklyn; so sitting on a bench after that wasn’t such a bad idea, wasn’t it?

As you rubbed your eyes, you heard a bark. When you opened your eyes, a pit-bull puppy stood there at your feet, looking at you with such innocent eyes. 

“Well, hello there! Are you lost?” you cooed, bending down to pick up the puppy, cradling it in your arms. It did seem to have a collar. You read the name, _Rocco._

“So…Rocco, are you lost?” you continued, raising the puppy up to your eye line, letting it lick your face. 

“Looks like Rocco is not lost after all huh?”

Suddenly you looked up to find a pair of lovely blue eyes staring at you. For a few second you froze, busy scanning this face. He looked handsome and gentle. He seemed gentle. His relieved expression of finding “Rocco” seemed quite soft and gentle as the puppy itself.

 _A human puppy_ …you thought.  

You giggled out loud.

“Sorry…yeah _Rocco_ is safe. He just ran over to me. I don’t know why” you replied, standing up to hand the puppy over to the man.  

“Maybe dogs can sense good people” the tone of his voice made you feel so relaxed, you just kept smiling.

“Hehehe…maybe” you really couldn’t help but notice how handsome this man was.

He had that homely handsomeness to him. The type who will take care of you and who will help you get through everything and anything, regardless of what might happen.  

“So…uh…how come I haven’t seen you around before?” the man asked in curiosity. It seemed quite natural how the both of you started walking together around the park. As if you did this before.

“Oh, actually I moved into town a few days ago, so, pretty much new around here” you motioned to your surroundings.

“So, I’m guessing you haven’t been to my bar then?”

“No I haven’t. And I’M guessing you work there?”

“Yeah…” he replied, slowly putting the leash on Rocco. “ I own it, actually…well, sort of” he smiled, putting Rocco on the ground.

“Oooh..fancy!” you chipped, making him laugh.

“ So…what do you do?”

“Well…” you dug your hands deep in your jacket pockets “I teach pre-school, I start work tomorrow”

“Wow, that’s great” his phone rang, “ Listen…” as he looked at his phone “I gotta go …but um…I’ll see you around hopefully. And feel free to stop by the Bar”

“Sure I will…Thank you” you nodded, about to lift your hand to wave, watching him walk to the gate with the dog.

Suddenly he turned back as if he forgotten something.

“Oh…I’m Bob by the way. Bob Saginowski” he walked back, extending his hand to you. You both laughed.   
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)” you shook his gloved hand, still chuckling.

“Y/N…” Bob repeated. You suddenly felt your ears turn red “Good Luck for work tomorrow “    

You laughed shyly, “Thank you” waving at him and Rocco.  

It may have been winter, but suddenly you felt warmer than before.

——-

Didn’t matter if the days were sunny or full of clouds, when Bob Saginowski was present, you literally felt sunshine. You’d always greet him outside the Bar every morning on your way to work, where he’d be cleaning or taking out the trash.

The nights when you did stop by his bar, Bob was the happiest you’ve ever seen him. Did not matter how busy the nights were, he would always find a way to tend to your drinks, stop by for a small chat, and even give you his signature soft smiles each time your eyes met from across the room. He went so far to even walk you back home in the middle of his shift.  The days when you were able to get a “Good Morning” and a “Goodnight” from his lovely lips, were the best days ever in your opinion.

———

It was late. You were just about to crawl into bed, but suddenly heard the doorbell ring. You carefully opened the door to find Bob standing outside your door.

“Bob, what’s going on? Is everything o-”

You were cut off by the sudden embrace he pulled you into.

“I’m sorry…” he muttered softly into your hair “I heard some people threatened you. I just… wanted to make sure you’re okay”

Being in the arms of Bob Saginowski wasn’t so bad after all. In fact, it wasn’t bad. It was just wonderful. You felt warmth reaching every inch of your body; your bodies seemed to fit each other like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. You couldn’t help but return the embrace, by wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. His arms moved down to your waist, settling there with a firm grip. As if he didnt’t want to let you go.

But…wait a minute! _Threatened me? Who? When? What the fuck?_

How was it that Bob knew and you didn’t?

Suddenly you heard a deafening noise.

_A police siren? What’s going on?_

It grew louder and louder. You remained in Bob’s arms, with your eyes closed tight, wishing the noise would stop.

You suddenly opened your eyes.

You weren’t in Bob’s arms; instead you were actually lying in bed. It wasn’t nighttime, it was actually the morning. It wasn’t the Police siren…it was actually your Alarm.

You sat up. It was all just a dream.

As weird as the dream turned out, you couldn’t help but smile sleepily.

Being that close to Bob felt nice in your head, you just wished it could be a possibility in real life. But, why would you even feel that?

When you tried to close your eyes to continue that dream, the phone rang, making you jump.

It was Bob. Your heart raced suddenly.

“H-Hello?”

“Y/N! Hey…” his voice on the phone was still as warm. You pressed the phone closer to your ear as if to take in all that warmth, on this chilly December morning “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh” you murmured “Is everything okay?”

“Uh…yeah. I uh…” he paused “ Listen, I’m gonna go walk Rocco later, do you wanna join me?”

“Of course!” you replied in haste, for your heart didn’t stop racing.

Bob chuckled “great…”

You always tried to label what exactly Bob Saginowski meant to you. But that strange dream and that surprising phone call, just sealed it completely.

——-

“Y/N! you okay?”

You looked up to find Bob’s worried self, sitting right beside you. Both of you sat on the bench, watching Rocco encounter some excited children who were playing in the park. You paused, wondering whether you should gather some courage and talk to him about whatever you were feeling.  
“I’m fine…Actually Bob I-”

“ _Actually_ , I have something I gotta say…” Bob calmly interrupted. You nodded in acknowledgement, waiting for him to continue with bated breath.

“Y/N, In my life, I once thought I was supposed to always be alone. Then last year I found Rocco. And you know? we were really lucky to find you, right here in this park.” You smiled. “We really enjoy having you around. And I think it’s safe to say, you’ve made us lot happier. I finally don’t feel like I’m alone anymore”. 

You were speechless. You were unable to take in all the sweetness Bob was being at that moment. 

_Am I dreaming again?_

“Would you…I don’t know…wanna go out with me sometime?”

You felt a rush of euphoria. You smiled as you bit your lower lip.

“Bob, I SO wanna kiss you right now!” You leaned in, cupping his face, caressing his cheek. His eyes twinkled. “So is that a yes??”

Giggling, you mouthed, “Yes”, pulling him for a long awaited kiss.

Suddenly the morning chill, the winter cold was non-existent.

For you found the warmth that was Bob Saginowski.


End file.
